setia
by baekyoo
Summary: jongin dibuat kesal oleh sehun !


HUNKAI'S LOVE (SETIA)

Author: baekyoo ._.

*Gapake cuap2 pembukaan*  
A-YOO GUYS! WOYOO~~

Sehun tak tau mengapa baru sekarang ia merasa hidup sebagai seorang manusia. Semenjak bertemu dengan jongin hidupnya berangsur-angsur menghangat. Semenjak itu Sehun bisa tersenyum, merasakan kebahagiaan dan juga cinta. Jongin membuat Sehun dapat melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam, dimana ia disiksa dan ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, membuat Sehun tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang dingin,angkuh dan menakutkan bagi sebagian orang. Namun sekali lagi, semuanya berubah sejak bertemu dengan Jongin, diawali dengan pertemuan yang tidak mengenakkan sampai akhirnya jongin mengajak sehun berteman dan yeah.. tak selang beberapa saat,tumbulah perasaan indah bernama cinta itu diantara mereka berdua. Jongin memang tak secantik Luhan,seniornya, dia juga tak sepintar atau bahkan setampan Kris, anggota klub basket Sehun. Jongin itu istimewa, menurut Sehun.. Dia manis dan juga periang tapi jongin selain itu Jongin adalah seseorang yang bodoh, polosnyapun keterlaluan. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat Jongin bisa menempati sisi ruang dihati Sehun yang keras. Bahkan saat Jongin menyatakan perasaanya pada Sehun, Sehun senang bukan main (walaupun nyatanya dia menutupi kebahagiaannya dengan wajah dingin andalannya). Sehun menerima Jongin apa adanya, dia mencintai Jongin juga tanpa syarat, walaupun terkadang dia selalu terlihat bersikap dingin dan acuh pada Jongin, itu semua hanya akting yang dilakukan untuk menutupi rasa cintanya yang meluap-luap saat bersama Jongin. Jika Sehun boleh berharap lebih,maka yang dia inginkan hanyalah bersama Jongin sampai akhir hayatnya. Dia sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat mencintai Jongin.

Hari ini adalah awal musim dingin diSeoul, meskipun baru awal namun cuaca disana sudah sangat dingin, saljupun sudah turun dengan derasnya. Jongin merapatkan jaket tebal miliknya,sudah 3 jam ia duduk dibangku taman yang dijanjikan oleh Sehun sebelum pulang kuliah, namun Sehun belum kunjung datang. Jongin mulai putus asa, ia terus mengumpati Sehun yang tega melupakan janjinya, Jongin sangat kedinginan..uhh.. jangan lupakan tangannya yang terus-terusan digosok dan uap yang berkali-kali keluar dari bibir indahnya.  
"Jongin-ah.."  
Jongin menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, iris matanya yang hitam kini tertuju pada seorang pemuda tampan yang berlari dari kejauhan, ralat! pada seorang pemuda jelek yang berlari seperti kura-kura kearahnya.  
"Terima kasih karena kau hampir membunuhku, !" kesal Jongin, matanya kini berkilat marah.  
"Maaf tadi aku ada tambahan kelas, kau kedinginan menungguku?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar atau lebih tepatnya wajah bodoh menurut Jongin.  
"cih, pertanyaan bodoh. Kau ikhlas mengatakan maaf padaku? wajahmu saja tidak menampakkan penyesalan ! kau benar-benar membuatku kesal kali ini."  
Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang mengambil nafasnya panjang.  
"Maafkan aku Jongin, benar-benar bukan keinginanku untuk membiarkanmu menungguku lama dicuaca sedingin ini" ujar Sehun tulus, namun Jongin tak mau tau, ia pusing dan ingin segera pulang. Dan kali ini Sehunlah yang bodoh karena yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah melihat Jongin menaiki taksi dengan langkah beratnya.

###

"Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Jongin. "Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat, Jongin-ah" tambahnya, lagi-lagi Jongin hanya menggeleng.  
"Pasti karena Sehun,ya?" celetuk Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan buku novel yang baru dipinjam dari pacarnya,Suho.  
"Si Setan itu menyebalkan! Dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali! Sudah tau aku marah,coba jika dia minta maaf sekali lagi padaku.. pastinya kan akan kumaafkan,tapi kenyataannya tidak." ujar Jongin dengan lemas.  
"yaampun Jongin jangan menggerutu lagi. Lihat!wajahmu sangat pucat,kau sakit Jongin-ah!" kata Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam.  
"benarkah?" Jongin membuang nafasnya kasar "baiklah aku akan pulang, lagipula kepalaku juga mulai sakit dan aku merasa akan demam"  
"kau mau kuantar pulang?" tawar ChanBaek bersamaan.  
"tidak, dosen botak itu akan membunuh kalian dengan soal-soal rumit jika kalian ketahuan membolos dengan alasan sepele seperti ini"  
Jongin beranjak dari bangkunya dan menyalami ChanBaekSoo satu persatu,sudah kebiasaan Geng mereka,JKC-BaekkiEX (Jongin Kyungsoo Chanyeol Baekki(Baekhyun) EXo) -LOL.  
"kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo ketikan Jongin sudah agak jauh.  
"ya,eomma.. bye guys."

Jongin berjalan dengan lunglai di koridor kampusnya. Pusingnya tiba-tiba semakin menjadi. Tak ingin mengambil resiko pingsan, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak diperpustakaan yang kebetulan dekat dengan tempatnya saat ini.

KRIEET.

Jongin menggeser salah satu kursi di dekat rak buku sejarah,tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan petugas perpustakaan, dengan inikan Jongin jadi bisa tiduran tanpa dimarahi oleh petugas perpustakaan yang terkenal rempong(?) dan menyebalkan itu.  
"ya~ Oh Sehun! Jangan cepat-cepat aku tidak mengerti!"ujar seorang namja tak jauh dari posisi Jongin berada. Jongin yang mendengarnya pun lantas menegakkan kepalanya dan menengok kanan kiri.

BINGO!

Terlihatlah Sehun dan Tao disebelahnya..berduaan.  
"Akan kuulang. Perhatikan baik-baik,Tao." kata Sehun yang mulai menjelaskan sesuatu pada Tao dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.  
Jongin melengos dan bangkit dari duduknya dengan kasar,menimbulkan suara keras dan membuat seisi perpustakaan menoleh kearahnya terkecuali Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan penjelasannya.  
"itukan Jongin, apa yang dilakukannya?" gumam Tao yang membuat Sehun terkejut dan mengikuti arah pandang Tao. OMG! Sehun kini bisa melihat Jongin yang pucat sedang ngambek,ckckck.. Sehun ingin memukul dirinya sendiri saat ini.  
Tak memperdulikan tatapan terkejut dari Sehun, Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi secepatnya dari sana mengabaikan fakta bahwa kini kepalanya bagaikan mau pecah, ia benci harus melihat wajah Evil Sehun.

###

TING TONG~ TING TONG~ TING TONG~  
Bunyi bel apartemen Jongin berbunyi tak karuan, padahal baru saja Jongin minum obat dan ingin segera tidur, namun rupanya ada seseorang yang jelas ingin mengganggunya. Jongin berjalan terseok-seok menuju alat pengaman pintu miliknya, menekan tombol bergambar manusia hingga layar kecil didepannya menampakkan wajah seorang Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan. Jongin mendengus kesal dan menendang sandal kelinci yang ada dibawah kakinya.  
"Jongin-ah,kau.."  
"Mau apa?!" potong Jongin ketus.  
"kau tidak apa-apa? tadi wajahmu pucat" tanya Sehun khawatir.  
"Tidak, aku pusing..dan demam..pilek juga..sedikit,kenapa?" jawab Jongin jujur. Ia ingin Sehun mengkhawatirkannya lebih.  
"benarkah? sudah minum obat?"  
"Tumben perhatian, Kau habis terbentur,Mr Oh?" sindir Jongin, hey, bahkan Jongin tak ada niatan untuk membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya itu.  
"Aku yakin kau sudah minum obat..em..apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu?" Sehun tampak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal membuat Jongin menahan senyumnya entah karena apa.  
"Ya,Kau sangat mengganggu" dusta Jongin,sebenarnya ia senang Sehun datang, ia bahkan ingin segera memeluk Sehun dan memaafkannya tapi ia ingin bermain-main dulu. Jarang-jarang bisa melihat Sehun seperti ini.  
"eoh?..em..baiklah, kalau begitu.. kau istirahatlah yang banyak" ujar Sehun lembut.  
"kau tidak memintaku membukakan pintu untukmu?" kaget Jongin, sungguh diluar dugaannya, ia yakin bahwa sebentar lagi Sehun pasti pamit pulang.  
"aku tidak ingin mengganggumu..istirahatlah,aku pergi ya"  
"Kau benar-benar tak ingin masuk?!" pekik Jongin kecewa, rasa kesalnya yang tadi hampir hilang kini semakin meningkat berkali-kali lipat(bahasa apaan nih!LOL).  
Sehun tak menjawabnya, kini yang terlihat oleh Jongin hanya punggung Sehun yang perlahan-lahan menjauh.

JGLEK.

Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar membuat Sehun reflek berbalik dan melihat Jongin yang matanya kini berkaca-kaca.  
"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?" lirih Jongin. Yaampun, Sehun sungguh ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri ketika melihat Jongin sudah seperti pesakitan. Mata dan hidungnya merah, kulitnya pucat dengan kompresan kecil didahinya dan juga jaket tebalnya itu, miris sekali keadaannya saat ini.  
"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh,Sehun!" teriak Jongin serak. Segera Sehun membawa Jongin kepelukannya. Jongin demam tinggi, itu yang disadari oleh Sehun ketika rasa panas mulai menjalar kekulitnya..kenapa bisa sakit separah ini?  
"maafkan aku, maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini" sesal Sehun, sementara Jongin malah terisak didekapannya.  
"aku tak tau harus melakukan apa, tapi kumohon maafkan aku,Jongin.."  
"Apa kau membenciku? kau sudah tidak menyukaiku? kau bosan denganku?" isakkan Jongin semakin menjadi.  
"Kau bicara apa? Apa ini efek demammu? tentu saja tidak"  
"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengejarku saat aku marah? kenapa kau tidak mencegahku pergi saat diperpustakaan? apa karena kau sedang bersama dengan...tao?"  
Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan terkekeh tertahan "Kau cemburu? Kekanakan sekali"  
"Tentu saja aku cemburu saat kau bersama orang lain selain aku, Kau kan pacarku,bodoh!" ujar Jongin masih dengan suaranya yang serak.  
Sehun terkekeh lebih keras dan membawa Jongin kedalam pelukannya lagi. "Aku ini setia Jongin, lagipula Tao kan sudah punya Kris,temanku sendiri"  
"bisa saja kan?" tuduh Jongin membuat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lagi dengan cepat dan menangkup kedua pipi Jongin yang memerah.  
"tidak, tidak, tidak...tidak akan" tanpa aba-aba Sehun kini sudah menautkan bibirnya dengan milik Jongin lembut, cukup lama bibir mereka menempel dengan manis. "percayalah Jongin" bisik Sehun setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.  
"hmm..akan kucoba..hhaha" Keduanya tertawa sampai ketika Sehun mulai mengusap dahi Jongin, meresapi suhu badan Jongin yang panas.  
"Kau panas" Jongin menggangguk lucu sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Ayo kusembuhkan" ujar Sehun yang kemudian mencium Jongin dan melumat bibir kekasihnya itu cepat namun tetap lembut. Jongin yang masih belum paham mendorong dada Sehun hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.  
"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jongin bingung.  
"Kita lakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu berkeringat" kekeh Sehun. Tanpa persetujuan Jongin, Sehun segera menarik Jongin kekamar disamping ruang tengah, tempat Sehun dan Jongin biasa tidur bersama,menutup dan menguncinya dengan rapat. Entahlah, mungkin ide gila Sehun akan berhasil atau justru sebaliknya, mengingat Jongin sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk mengikuti alur yang ditentukan Sehun kepadanya. Seharusnya Sehun bisa melihat situasi dan kondisi yang tepat jika ingin melakukannya dengan Jongin,ckckck.

## FIN ##

FF lama jadinya kek gini -_- wkwkwk


End file.
